


GDragon

by SubtleNinja



Category: Big Bang (Band), Epik High
Genre: F/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Sometimes I get frustrated, total fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtleNinja/pseuds/SubtleNinja
Summary: It all started at a party





	1. Party

I could see him through the throngs of women, all flocking to his side, each one wanting a piece of him. I was one of those who also wanted a piece of him but could not approach him. I know it was the man I was admiring because of the mask he was wearing, a yellow and red dragon mask and the fact he was chewing on his lower lip, something I found incredibly sexy. I took a deep frustrated breath and walked from the club and wondered outside. I thought back to the many times I’d seen him and never once did I have the courage to talk to him. I wanted to know him but I knew I’d never have my chance. 

I heard footsteps coming from behind me and walked faster. “Please stop,” I heard an unfamiliar voice say. He said it again, this time with more of a pleading to his voice. I stopped and turned around. I didn’t recognize the man because he was wearing a bird mask with lots of brightly colored feathers which covered his whole face and hair.

“Why did you leave?” he asked.

“I needed a breath of fresh air.” I said plainly, knowing it was a half-truth and half-lie. “Why are you concerned?”

“I just am. Who is it that you are so consumed with?"

“Just a man, someone who doesn’t know I exist.” I turned to walk away. I knew that I should not confess to a total stranger.

“How do you know that? Maybe he does.”

I wish I could see the man I was talking to. The stranger had more concern that most of the people I called my friends. I smiled to the stranger. “I know he doesn’t, I am not pretty enough to be noticed.”

“Why would you say that?” There was a touch of anger in voice.

“Because the women who flock to him are stunning and I know I don't fit into that category. I’m simple yet unique but no one notices me…at least not the one I want to notice me.” I felt a tear fall down my cheek. What the hell? Why was I crying? I never cry in front of people! Maybe it was my sheer frustration of always wanting someone I could never have. 

“Please do me a favor,” he asked. “Please remove your mask.”

I slowly removed my mask to show the stranger my face. “You are right, you are not pretty.” I blinked in disbelief, threw my mask at him, and walked swiftly from the stranger before he could finish his sentence.

“STOP!” he demanded.

“Fuck off,” I responded instantly.

He bent down to pick up my mask and ran up to me. “I said stop!” I noticed the stranger was not wearing his mask any longer. It was him, the man with the dragon mask, the one I wanted from afar. 

“Why would you say such a thing to me? I know that I am not pretty like all the women who throw themselves at you. But how could you just …” before I could complete my sentence he interrupted me.

“Had you let me finish my sentence, you would have heard me say this, you are beautiful. I’ve seen you and you always seem so sad. It’s not those women I want. They want me superficially.”

I looked at him with more tears in my eyes. “How do you know what I want? Can you read my mind?”

“No, I can't read your mind, but I think I know what’s in your heart. You are not like all the others, you are a breath of fresh air to me.” He smiled and bit his lower lip. I think I died right there. He stepped closer to me and brought his hands to my face and gently wiped away the tears. “Please don’t cry, you’ll make your make-up run and that would be tragic because it’s done so wonderfully.”

I smiled at him. He was so tender and thoughtful. I couldn’t say anything to him. “Please come back inside with me. Let’s enjoy this party together. “ 

He grabbed my hand and led the way back towards the club. When we were almost there, he stopped and stood in front of me. He whispered in my ear, “There is something I’ve wanted to do for quite some time now.” His hands cradled my face and he gently kissed my lips. My heart exploded in my chest. I put the palms of my hands flat on his chest. I didn’t want the moment to end. It was so much more than I imagined it would be. 

He slowly pulled away from my lips. “Let’s get back in there and have a great time. We’ll have plenty of time later to continue that kiss.” He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me. He grabbed my hand and we went back into the club. We danced together and enjoyed the party.


	2. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from multi-persons point of view.
> 
> GD gets caught with his pants down.

**Song Mae Ri** :

“Why does it have to be her?” asked Kim Min Jae

“Because I like her. She’s not like all you other girls who want me for my status.”

She stepped closer to Ji Yong, “I know you wanna play. I can see how frustrated you are. And I know the two of you aren’t fucking.”

I stood in horror as the dancer Kim Min Jae was hitting on my boyfriend, Kwon Ji Yong.

“Why don’t you let me suck you off…you know I’m good at it.”

I felt the tears prick my eyes. I was so mad that I couldn’t move. I couldn’t do anything.

“Kim Min Jae, I really…”

Before he could complete his sentence, she kissed him. No words left my mouth, no sounds, nothing. I felt like I was going to throw up. Min Jae swiftly unbuttoned Ji Yong’s pants, pulled out his cock and began to give him a hand job. Their kiss only deepened as she continued to stroke him.

It wasn’t until she went to go down on him did he look to where I was standing. I was in full panic mode with tears streaming down my face. Before I fell to the ground, I felt arms grab me from behind. 

Ji Yong pushed Min Jae from his body. “Hyung … Mae Ri!”

Two arms wrapped around me belonging to Seo In Guk. “Can you walk?” he asked me.

I nodded in affirmation. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to another room where I could sit.

I heard Ji Yong yelling for me. In Guk replied to Yi Jong “Leave her alone right now. She is in no position to talk to you and you are …” he looked for the right words, “fucked!”

In Guk went back to the room I was sitting in and helped me to my feet and we left the YG building. While In Guk was getting his car, Tablo was walking towards the entrance of the building. He saw me crying and came over to me.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

The only words I could let escape my mouth was, “Ask GD.”

In Guk helped me into his car and we left.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 **Kim Min Jae** :

I’m glad she saw the spectacle. I hate her. She took my toy away from me and now I have him back.

Fuck her.

________________________________________________________________________________  
**Tablo** :

What the hell does that mean, “ask GD”. Things have been going so well with those two. I hope he didn’t fuck things up.

I wondered the halls of YG looking for GD to get an explanation. I found him and the dancer Kim Min Jae in a heated argument.

“I told you I liked her.”

“You liked me once too, don’t you remember?”

“I do remember and now I wish I had never started anything with you.”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “What the fuck is going on?”

Kim Min Jae smiled, “GD got caught with his pants down.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” I asked angrily.

“GD’s precious girlfriend wasn’t helping him with any stress relief, so I decided I needed to step in and help him.”

“Kwon Ji Yong, shame on you for allowing this to happen! Kim Min Jae, shame on you for fucking thing up with him and Mae Ri.”

“I couldn’t give a flying fuck about her. I got what I wanted.”

Kim Min Jae left the room and left me standing there with a very confused Kwon Ji Yong.  
   


________________________________________________________________________________  
**Kim Min Jae** :

Fuck Tablo, who the hell does he think he is anyway? It’s only a matter of time before I get Kwon Ji Yong back in my bed.

Fuck everyone. I came here with a purpose and I plan on succeeding on making Kwon Ji Yong mine.  
   


________________________________________________________________________________  
**Seo In Guk** :

I can’t believe what I witnessed. What the hell was he thinking? Mae Re was the best thing going for him and he goes and screws it up. On man. I feel for Song Mae Ri.

“Where do you want me to take you?”

“To the Han River so I can fling myself off the bridge and end all this bullshit.”

I pulled the car over. “What the hell?? What do you mean, end all this bullshit?”

Mae Ri cried uncontrollably. I felt bad because I couldn’t console her.

“Do you want me to call someone or take you somewhere?”

“Soju…I want soju” she said.

I knew that being upset and drinking could lead to bad and dangerous things. I took Mae Ri home and stayed with her until she fell asleep. I debated on staying in the guest room but knew that she’d be ok. 

I’ll bring her breakfast in the morning.  
   


________________________________________________________________________________  
**Kwon Ji Yong** :

I really fucked up! Finally met someone who liked me for me and then I let another status chaser bring me down and quite possibly destroy the relationship that meant more to me than I realized.

I called Mae Ri but she didn’t answer. I have Seo In Guk and Tablo up my ass. I am totally screwed.

I have to get rid of Kim Min Jae. She was a huge mistake. I have to talk to YG about this. He’s not going to be happy about this either. Kim Min Jae is a good dancer but she doesn’t stand out. She’s not exceptional.

Fuck! I need Mae Ri. I need her to know that I’m sorry, I want her, but I _need_ her. She makes me feel like a normal person, grounded. I can’t be GD all the time.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 **Song Mae Ri** :

My fucking head hurts. I’m still exhausted after sleeping for 10 hours. I smell coffee. I need coffee.

I got out of bed to find Seo In Guk and Tablo in my living room talking and drinking coffee.

Tablo came over to greet me with a mug of coffee and a hug. “Good morning.” 

“Thank you for the coffee. I see I’m still alive,” I looked at Seo In Guk. “So much for jumping off the bridge into the Han River.”

“I’ll have none of that bullshit talk coming from you.” He said defensively.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

We sat at the table and ate the breakfast the guys brought me. “I’m so glad I’m alive right now…bacon never tasted so good!” I shoved a few more pieces in my mouth.

“Do you want me to talk to Ji Yong?” Tablo asked.

“No. I want him to come to me first. He’s the one who fucked up. He needs to understand that. I’m sure he does because he is generally a very giving and loving person but he crossed the line with Kim Min Jae. I don’t like her, I haven’t since I met her. She’s been after Ji Yong since we got together the night at the Masquerade party.”

“Min Jae has been after him since she’s been a trainee at YG. It seems like the may have had a fling in the past and she’s not willing to give up until GD is hers.”

“I know she hates me. She always gives me dirty looks when she sees me.” I took a deep breath and a drink of coffee, “I have no love for her but I didn’t chase after GD, he is the one who came after me. He told me that he noticed me but I didn’t even realize it. GD knows that I like him as Kwon Ji Yong, the sweet, fun, playful yet shy guy not his stage persona G Dragon.”

Seo In Gu asked, “Do you want us to do anything?”

“No, Ji Yong will find me eventually and we will have to talk but I don’t know what to do.”

“What do you mean?” asked Tablo.

“Do I stay with him or do I break up with him?”

“I do know this much, and I hope it does bring you comfort, Kwon Ji Yong really does care about you. He talks about you all the time.”

I smiled at Tablo, “Thank you. You know I can’t let him get away with this so easily. I have to fight him for this indiscretion. I don’t think he’s done anything behind my back before.”

Seo In Guk chimed in, “Min Jae said something about Ji Yong being frustrated. What does that mean?”

“Honestly it means we’ve been together for months now and we haven’t had sex. When he’s not at the studio, he’s touring or at photo shoots, so we haven’t had a lot of alone time. We talk on the phone and sent messages and emails but we haven’t had much time for anything else.”

I couldn’t believe I just admitted that we hadn’t had sex yet. I was slightly embarrassed but it was the truth.

“It will happen when it’s the right time. Ji Yong isn’t one to just jump into sex lightly.” 

“Thanks, Tablo, so it’s not just me then.”

“Definitely not. Ask my wife, she’ll tell ya, sex is limited when you have obligations. Why do you think that Haru is still an only child?”

Tablo was right. 

 

   


________________________________________________________________________________  
**Kwon Ji Yong** :

Do I call Tablo or Seo In Guk to find out if Mae Ri was ok? I slept like shit. I can’t believe I fucked up so badly. This mess is gonna get spread around so quickly because Kim Min Jae doesn’t know how to keep her fucking mouth shut! Dammit! I gotta see Mae Ri. I need to let her know that I’m sorry, that this has never happened before and won’t happen again. I can only hope and pray that she still wants to be with me. I have some serious groveling to do.

I looked at my phone and debated on calling her to see if she was home. I need to see Mae Ri. 

I got dressed and jumped in my car and headed to Mae Ri’s house. I pulled up to see 2 cars in her driveway…I knew those cars too well, Tablo and Seo In Guk. Oh shit…I’m in for the ass chewing of a lifetime!

I got out of the car to find Tablo and Seo In Guk leaving.

Tablo gave me the Jung Taek Woon death glare and Seo In Guk nodded. Mae Ri stood in the doorway watching the guys leave and I walk up. She looked good for everything I put her through.

“Hi.” I said

“Hi.”

“I need to apologize to you for everything I did. I know I was wrong. I should never have let her touch. I should –“

Mae Ri cut me off in mid-sentence.

“Let’s talk inside.” 

I removed my shoes and walked into Mae Ri’s kitchen and sat at the table. She sat across from me. Her eyes were puffy. Her beautiful face was puffy because of me. She was hurting because of me. I am so stupid sometimes!

“I’m glad you’re here. You’re right, we need to talk.” She was so calm. How could she be this calm? Was she calculating on a way to kill me and dispose of my body?

“You are correct in the fact that you allowed this situation to present itself. Min Jae is a manipulating bitch and it’s quite obvious she will stop at nothing to hurt me and get you.” She took a deep breath. I wanted to interject but she was on a roll. “She said something that bothered me though. How is it that she knows that you and I are not sexually active??”

I thought about it. How did she know that? I never said anything to her about not having sex with Mae Ri. “I have no idea. I’ve never said anything about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure when I'll update

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be multi-chapter, I just don't know how many


End file.
